


Mocha with Caramel and Chocolate Chips

by rosetico



Series: Late Night One-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker!Castiel, M/M, idk how to tag so, law student!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always wondered about his words. It was different than Dean’s and way different than any of his friends. So who <em>was</em> his soulmate anyways?</p><p>Soulmate AU where the first thing they say to you is written on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha with Caramel and Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Sam stared blankly at the words written on his wrist. It made no sense. At all. Dean’s words were “Are you Dean Winchester?” written in neat blocky letters. At least his was something _normal_. Sam groaned and rubbed his forehead. Why were his words so weird?

Sam read them over and over again, contemplating their meaning. Dean told him he was overthinking it. That he shouldn’t worry about it. Easy for him to say. His words weren’t “I’d like a douple-whipped mocha with caramel and chocolate chips please.”

At least his, or her, handwriting was nice. It looked nothing like the chicken scrawl Sam had. He snorted at the idea of what was written on his soulmate’s wrist. He wondered what it was.

Sam did not want to work at a coffee shop. He didn’t plan to, and never intend on doing so. Hell, he studied _law_. He’s not going to work at a coffee shop. Ever.

\----

It was late Saturday when Sam was visiting Castiel, Dean’s soulmate, to get some pastries for Dean and maybe some coffee for himself. Cas had let him behind the counter to get the treats while he checked on the oven. The bell above the door jingled and a man with honey colored hair walked in. He strutted up to the counter, winked at Sam, and said “I’d like douple-whipped mocha with caramel and chocolate chips please.”

Sam’s mouth almost dropped. The first thing out of his mouth was;

“I don’t work here.”

The honey-haired man smiled cheekily, grabbed him, and smashed his lips against his. It was wonderful. Sam hadn’t kissed many people, but he knew that this as by far the best kiss he had ever had.

By the time they pulled away, both were gasping for air. The man rolled up his sleeve to reveal a familiar handwriting that read, “I don’t work here.” Sam beamed and showed him his. The man opened his mouth, when— 

“Gabe.” Sam and Gabe pulled away as Cas returned. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think, little-bro?” Gabe—probably short for Gabriel—winked at Cas and sauntered behind the counter. Castiel glared at him, but Sam could tell there was no real fire behind it.

Cas turned to Sam. “Did you find the pastries?” Sam nodded.

“Thanks Cas.” He started to head out the door, when Gabriel stopped him.

“Excuse me. I’m your soulmate, and you never even gave me your name.” Gabriel stared at him expectantly. His face almost made Sam laugh.

“Sam.” He said.

“I’m—“

“Gabriel, I assume?” Sam finished. Gabriel nodded.

“Yep.” He popped his ‘p’. “That’s me.” Sam started for the door again, but Gabriel blocked him.

“Woah, woah, Samoose. Don’t you wanna... Get to know each other a little?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Sam giggled internally at the nickname.

“Maybe later. I’ve got a final on Monday.”

Gabriel pouted and attempted to make a puppy-dog face. “Please?” Sam stared at him for a minute, before saying;

“Maybe tomorrow, short-stack.” He winked at Gabriel and Gabriel’s jaw dropped. Sam gently pushed past him and exited the store when he heard Gabriel start laughing. Sam smiled and kept walking.


End file.
